


Королевство

by n__ikta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: сначала Мали и Рем ехали в поезде, потом случилось что-то еще





	1. рельсы-рельсы

...Мали сидит на ступеньке и болтает ногами.  
под ногами – недалеко, прыгнешь-не ушибешься – мелкие камешки, и сквозь них прорастает трава, мелкая, пыльная изначально – потому что растет на путях под колесами поездов.  
октябрь у Мали под ногами – кривая трава и червленые рельсы, ржавчина отваливается с них, как осенью с ясеня рыжие листья. воздух полон рыжими листьями – октябрь у Мали над ногами, над головой.  
листья летят.

поезд трогается, Мали успевает нагнуться и зачерпнуть ладонью камешков из-под путей; они холодные и влажные, темные с одного боку от мокрой земли. Мали думает – можно бросать жребий, мокрая черная будет – орел, а сухая серая – решка. но раньше, чем она успевает придумать это, камешки высыхают все до единого.

поезд набирает ход, и ступенька трясется – у Мали стукают зубы, она цепляется за подножку коричнево-смуглой, худой рукой. сзади по платформе идет слон.  
у слона огромные ноги, он идет, и за ним остается след из растертых в пыль камешков и облетевших ржавчинных хлопьев. у слона трепетные розоватые уши и крохотные глаза. Мали жмурится от солнца и говорит ему дурака.  
за слоном, чихая от пыли, бежит лиса. лиса пунктуальна – но сейчас она опоздала, нервничает; нервничает, нервно принюхивается и оттого чихает еще больше. лиса шепчет, сбиваясь - и, если прислушаться, можно услышать: «рыжие листья ржавых рельс».  
Мали не видит в пыли лису. Мали закрывает глаз и кидает камешком в слона.

дзинк – прямо в круглый ноготь. второй раз не можешь, не можешь – что за дикая пытка, – не можешь попасть второй раз.  
дзинк.  
Мали подтягивает к груди пыльную октябрьскую коленку и бормочет, отстукивая костяшками по ступеньке:  
— я хо-чу ле-то.

Рем лежит на кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и придумывает первую фразу.


	2. Нейт Гьяси замечательный

у того, кто заходит в купе, длинные руки с выпирающими косточками запястий и крупные костяшки пальцев. Мали поднимает голову от дорожных шахмат и видит их, эти руки; затем плечи – голые, со сползшей лямкой растянутой белой майки, – после лицо. длинное лицо с узким горбатым носом; волосы тоже длинные, темные и жесткие.  
длинный человек садится на полку напротив, снимает со страждущих плеч надрывающийся рюкзак и проваливается к нему спиной, обнаженной вспотевшей кожей.  
рюкзак распирает изнутри неизвестное походное, решает для себя Мали. длинного молодого человека распирает усталость. Мали распирает от любопытства. как, впрочем, и всегда, когда рядом есть кто-то необыкновенный и нет Рема.  
Мали почти слышит, как грохочет кровь у него в висках, и все равно едва удерживается, чтобы не спросить. и жадно глазами ест смуглую кожу, слипшиеся белесые ресницы.

длинный человек похож на буханку хлеба, который ей когда-то покупал Рем – темный хлеб с семечками, маком и изюмом. у длинного человека темно-загорелая кожа, а на коже – светлые шрамы, узкие царапины и темные родинки.  
Мали смотрит на пестрого человека.

на плече три родинки в ряд – как на игральном кубике. на предплечье – еще несколько, и длинная запекшаяся царапина. изнутри на запястье тонкими белыми буквами написано слово, но Мали не может его прочитать – незнакомый язык.  
зачем вырезать на себе слова? тем более такие, которых Мали не знает?  
странный человек.  
вся ладонь его левой руки покрыта синеватыми узорами – кельтским орнаментом, острыми завитками. на пальцах – на всех, кроме большого – поставлены под ногтем черные ровные точки.  
человек-узор, можно разглядывать его бесконечно.  
этим она и занимается.  
другую руку по самый локоть покрывают фенечки, тонкие косички из ниток с подвешенными на них кольцами и бубенцами, узкие полоски тисненой кожи. всюду узоры и буквы, похожие на узоры, незнакомые Мали – а может, знакомые, только разобрать их все равно невозможно; нитки, сплетающие их, от солнца выгорели и выцвели, и ковер на руке человека сделался похож на змеиную кожу – плотную, узорчатую и гладкую.  
человек – змея, кусающая свой хвост, длин-на-я, исписанная знаками-иероглифами.  
человек открывает глаза, и Мали чувствует, что он смотрит.  
— как тебя зовут? — говорит он.  
Мали переводит взгляд с рук на шею. змеям нельзя смотреть в глаза, думает она; она уверена в этом, как мы бываем уверены во всем, что под видом мысли проникает к нам в голову – но она не боится.  
золотые глаза – она знает, они золотые – жгут ее щеки и манят к себе.  
— тебя зовут Мали, — вдруг говорит он. он уверен в этом, как мы бываем уверены во всем, что под видом мысли проникает к нам в голову – и Мали чувствует, что, не будь Мали ее именем, она бы все согласилась. золотые глаза плавят и тянут что-то в ней, солнце золотыми густыми лужами лежит на столе между ними. змей, змей – Мали смотрит ему в шею, в выступающий острый кадык. и вдруг ахает изумленно: на золотистой шее проступают черные буквы.  
Мали.

человек освобождает ее от своего тяжелого взгляда, подгибает под себя ногу и складывает на столе, среди золотых луж, свои длинные руки. как коты подбирают под себя лапы, сгибая их в запястьях, так делает и он.  
Мали неотрывно следит за его руками, особенно за левой, той, что хорошо видна ей из-под стола, той, что с тремя игральными точками – правая скрыта, правая не достанет ее. и – ах, пусть это будет игра солнечных лучей на браслетах из ниток, на белых царапинах и на синем кельтском орнаменте, – понимает все неизвестные иероглифы, все незнакомые языки.  
все буквы складываются в одно слово.  
Мали.  
все буквы кричат ее имя.  
все буквы – ее имя.

солнце звенит у нее в ушах, бьет в колокольчики, которые она вплела себе в волосы, зачем она вплела колокольчики себе в волосы? солнце ложится ей на затылок, тяжелое, литое и жгучее – и Мали боится.  
Мали чувствует, что стоит отвести взгляд от этих его рук – и все закончится, но не может, не может оторвать глаз. колокольчики звенят у нее в волосах, солнце в затылке плавится, а сердце колотится в горле, когда он левой длинной рукой берет ее за подбородок.  
— как зовут меня? — говорит он, и она смотрит ему в глаза.  
глаза – голубые. от неожиданности у нее в горле застывает выдох, под ногами вздрагивает пол, и поезд трогается с места.  
— меня зовут Нейт.

Мали лежит на верхней полке, укрытая пледом, и поезд осторожно качает ее – влево-вправо, вправо-влево. на нижней полке – Рем и Нейт, сидят по-турецки пьют из стаканов с подстаканниками крепкий чай и изредка взглядывают наверх.  
— Нейт Гьяси, — говорит Рем, скручивая дреды в хвост. — замечательнейший из потомков древних богов, чего ты ищешь здесь?  
длинный Нейт делает глоток чая и перекатывает его во рту, остужая, прежде чем проглотить.  
— луна моей жизни, — усмехается он, искоса глядя на Мали. — ты не бог и не сын богов, никогда им не был и – к моему великому сожалению – никогда не станешь. поэтому тебе, как и всем прочим людям – к моему величайшему сожалению – свойственно верить, что всякое действие бога и сына богов обусловлено некими высшими целями.  
в голосе Нейта столько сарказма, что можно намазывать его на бутерброд. Рем с досадой щелкает пальцами – опять попался. Нейт усмехается.  
— какой бы я был бог, если бы не мог позволить себе беспричинность?  
— хорошо, — Рем тоже смотрит на Мали и, привстав с полки, поправляет ей плед. — но ее-то зачем? беспричинно? в жизни не поверю же. Нейт Гьяси замечательный без причины мучит маленькую девочку?  
Нейт фыркает, и Мали переворачивается набок, свешивая с полки руку.  
— маленькую девочку, — Нейт скалит зубы, а глаза у него голубые, смеются. — с золотыми волосами.  
он поднимается, поднимает длинную руку и прижимает ее ладонью ко лбу Мали, словно проверяет температуру. Рем вздыхает – и молча смотрит, как под тонкой тканью майки на спине Нейта проступают бисерно-мелкие ровные черные буквы – и первые слова видны над белым краем, и первые слова:  
«у того, кто входит в купе, длинные руки...»

...когда Мали просыпается, в купе нет никого, кроме солнца. она вытирает со лба его липкие пятна, садится, сбрасывает с ног простыню – та свисает с полки, и в ней запутывается Рем, когда открывает дверь в купе минутой позже.  
Мали смотрит на него томным оленьим взглядом и говорит:  
— Нейт Гьяси замечательный.  
Рем удивленно приподнимает брови.  
— при чем тут древнеегипетский? — спрашивает он.


	3. Новый год. Агата

*

_Это же ни в какие ворота не лезет!_  
Нет, скажите сами – кто выходит на улицу за сорок два километра от города утром в четверг с такими шелковистыми волосами, так аккуратно заправленными в свернувшийся под воротником чистенького пальто турецкий шелковый платок, в прямо-таки нарочито блестящих перчатках и сапогах – причем наверняка не кожаных, а из какого-то дорогого и разумно используемого заменителя? Кто пахнет, если пройти близко, вишневым табаком – совсем не так, понимаете ли, очевидно и неприятно, как большая часть пахучих девиц на улицах? Кто подводит глаза тонкой голубой линией по верхнему веку – в четверг, напомним, утром, но не в городе, а в месте, из которого в город к приличному рабочему времени не успеть? Кто выходит сухим из воды – будь то метафора или нет для чужой ванной после бессонной ночи? Кто, черт побери, имеет на это право?  
Эта дамочка, вероятно, считает, что она.  
И телефон у нее не подчиняется законам загородной погоды – не замерзает, не отключается, но подключается к недалекому по меркам расстояния от точки А и умственным способностям таксисту и радиоволнительно призывает его.  
Таксиста зовут Якзан – всё самое важное дамочке сообщают сообщением. Какая наглость – такая обходительность.  
Якзан тоже обходителен донельзя – подкатывает на своем железном коне ровно через четыре с половиной минуты и даже не окатывает нашу героиню слякотной жижей, а луж кругом – во все стороны до горизонта.  
Дамочка открывает заднюю дверь, одаривает Якзана поверх спинки нежной благодарной улыбкой – черт нас раздери, мы что, на рыцарском турнире? – прямо-таки вплывает в салон и устраивается на ровном тканевом сиденьи в устрашающую иллюзионистскую крапинку так славно, что крапинки немедленно собираются вокруг ее головы в дружелюбные мандалы; в концентрические круги вроде тех, что до сих пор неразгаданными лежат в пустынях. Эта женщина, извините – загадка. Она не хлопает даже, а как-то цокает дверью, и очарованный Якзан пришпоривает коня.

Они мчат по заснеженным дорогам. Якзан умело правит – птицей не тройкой, а триста семеркой, гладенькой и зелененькой. Дома у Якзана еще девятка – тоже гладенькая и зелененькая, несколько чересчур тюнингованная, пользующаяся славой в определенных кругах. Якзан превышает скорость, он торопится в город – еще четыре таких бравых заезда или десять покороче, и он поедет вон из города, будет туда больше не ездок до следующего утра. На границе его будет ждать друг Алим, а с ним – круговой сосуд, круглый стол и подозрительно поджарый и острый на язык чей-то сосед Хабиб. С ним у Якзана сложились весьма двусмысленные отношения, поэтому весь вечер они будут друг с другом спорить и восхищаться – а о чем и чем, неизвестно, ибо на кой нам лезть в личную жизнь совершенно незнакомых людей.  
Дамочка – другое дело. Мы уже провели с ней несколько скрепляющих связи морозных минут на улице. А еще – мы, конечно, заметили, – вместе с вишневым запахом от нее исходит другой. Узнавание, ставшее запахом – оно есть у всех, но не все могут его почувствовать. Знаем ведь, как пахнут воспоминания. Вот так и она. Поэтому приятна она нам или совсем нет, мы всё-таки рванулись вперед своими невидимыми авторскими коленками и прижались к противоположной двери. Ведь мы – два зуба даем, – знакомы, а к мыслям знакомцев прислушиваться разрешается.  
Мыслями дамочка на полчаса в прошедшем и на сорок четыре минуты в будущем – если верить счетчику на приборной панели Якзана. И о первом мы имеем некоторое представление – если бы не имели, не сидели бы здесь.

Полчаса назад в одном из домов на одной из улиц места, из которого дамочка смылась, происходил разговор. Нужно будет показать – мы не ошибемся, улиц в таких местах обыкновенно три: Полевая, Лесная и Ленина. Только теперь дом этот пуст, и тыкать в него пальцами незачем. А полчаса назад был полон. Как будто не люди, а ведьмы на шабаш собрались с утра в рабочий день.  
В этом доме никто ни окон, ни дверей не открывал, поэтому послушать разговор нам не удалось. Но в форточку было видно шестерых девиц. Четверо в платьях, да в каких – ни в такси, ни в дверной проем в таких не пролезешь. Одна – в белой рубашке с жабо и узких темных брюках, стриженая и злая. Последняя – рыжая и лохматая, и хотя сидела в углу и ручки складывала на коленях, понятно было, что остальным не уступит, когда придет время выцарапывать глаза.  
Но до этого никто не опустился. Разговаривали разговоры. Мы чуть не окоченели под окном, благо что нематериальны. Наконец девицы разошлись – и как солнце поднялось высоко, дверь открылась, и оттуда вышли все четверо, что были в платьях, но уже без платьев, а так, как каждый день по городу ходят тысячи и тысячи. Мы хотели было каждой в лицо заглянуть и понять, что, черт возьми, творится – открытые уши не любят закрытых окон, – но почему-то пошли за дамочкой, соблазнились вишневым запахом. А теперь поздно об этом думать – Якзан мчит, из-под колес пыль по окрестным полям разлетается.  
Вся низкопробная былинность последних сцен была навеяна нам собственным воображением. От загородных домов и рыжих девиц в платьях, разумеется, рукой подать до морфологии волшебной сказки. В первую очередь ничего подобного нет в нашей героине – сейчас, когда лоб ее то и дело ударяется о стекло, когда Якзан особенно лихо направляет колесо на кочку, нам видно. Под глазами у нее темные-темные круги, какие бывают от усталости, а на ладонях – перчатки она сняла и положила на сиденье возле себя, – красные трещинки, какие бывают от холода, а над губой – не будем заострять на этом внимание, чтобы снова не скатиться в неуместные классические аллюзии.  
— _Одиноко на ближнем вос-то-ке неразделенной любви_ , — завывает некто крайне альтернативный из выкрученных Якзаном на полную громкость динамиков. Голова дамочки то и дело клонится вперед, она закрывает глаза, а потом с усилием разлепляет веки – чтобы через несколько секунд снова провалиться в полусон. Машина плывет, качается, проваливается в воздушные ямы – и ее качает, укачивает, тошно и слякотно баюкает. Якзан достаточно тактичен или безразличен, чтобы не приставать к ней с разговорами.  
Очень скоро они въедут в город, и он окончательно сосредоточится на том, чтобы не попасться на глаза дорожно-патрульной службе и не снизить при этом скорость. А его пассажирка окончательно провалится в сон.

*

— Да ну тебя совсем! – успевает выговорить Мали, прежде чем ее руки совершают очередное движение, и стакан карандашей, стакан чая и вилка, почему-то лежащая рядом со стаканами, летят на пол. Мали и части ее тела хранят сомнительный нейтралитет, но сейчас об этом, конечно, и речи быть не может.  
Рем собирается отправить ее в постель.  
Никому другому этого не понять – но всё же попробуем, а, мы ведь можем попытаться. _Рем собирается отправить ее в постель_ , хотя в электронном окошечке плиты всего лишь одиннадцатый час вечера, а завтра первое, прекрасное первое, и нужно вовсе не спать. И еще она не маленькая, поэтому Рем, вообще-то, не имеет над ней никакой власти. И еще совершенно очевидно, что если Рем собирается куда-то ее отправлять, это значит, что скоро начнется что-нибудь интересное.  
— Вот! — она оказывается на кафельной части кухни, а потом опять на деревянной, с тряпкой и совком, аккуратно кладет их в чайную лужу и руками собирает осколки. — Не станешь же ты говорить, что я просто так уронила вилку!  
Рем только головой качает. Конечно, что же ему еще делать – он знает, что Мали права.  
В этот самый момент кто-то звонит в дверь.  
Рем идет открывать. Мали садится на полу – кота Рем ей завести отказался, поэтому она берет в союзники саму себя, обхватывает себя обеими руками, чешет себя за ухом и сама себе урчит. Когда это становится скучно, она собирается встать и проверить обстановку – и тут, разумеется, Рем приходит назад.  
— Там твоя мама вернулась, — говорит он.  
— Тащи, — говорит Мали.  
Она привыкла, что Рем всё время ей что-нибудь предлагает. Лечь спать, мороженое, купаться, медитацию, плавающие киношки, не облизывать столб, не перематывать кассету пальцем, не смотреть на него влюбленными глазами. Обычно из предложений Рема выходит что-то хорошее, даже если поначалу они Мали таковыми совсем не кажутся. Главное – чтобы он не говорил о степенях их родства. Иначе Мали будет обязана отказаться.  
Сейчас он молчит.  
На кухню входит незнакомая дамочка с шелковистыми волосами, глазами, подведенными тонкой голубой линией по верхнему веку, босая и с сигаретой в руке. Мали уговаривает себя быть хорошей. И немедленно узнает ее.  
— Привет, — говорит ей мама, присаживаясь на корточки рядом. Мали тоже садится на корточки и продолжает сгребать осколки в совок.  
— Привет.  
Рем проходит за их спинами и ставит на плитку чайник. Достает неправильные чашки – любимую материнскую Мали разбила почти год назад, когда Рем попробовал с ней серьезно поговорить.  
— Дай я, — мама забирает у Мали влажную тряпку и выжимает ее в совок. Тряпка и руки Мали все в мелких осколках.  
— А ты расскажи мне, где ты была, — они произносят это одновременно. Мали некоторое время ест мать глазами, потом поднимается с пола, садится по-турецки на стул животом к спинке и говорит:  
— Мы ехали на поезде полем лесом трое суток а потом еще полсуток поезд был желтый как стрела и черный как немножко кофе мы ехали очень долго и совсем не хотели спать и сколько людей мы видели мы видели двух Маргарит и ни одного мастера который починил бы нам окно и это было грустно потому что знаешь как жарко в вагоне летом зато мы видели столько людей и не людей тоже я видела много собак и лису и слона в слона я бросила камнем и попала ему прямо в ноготь!!! у слонов такие толстые ногти белые что ему совсем не было больно а еще толстые белые ногти были у Отто Манки мы встретили его в двух-стах километрах от нашего четырнадцатого города но он жил еще дальше совсем на окраине даже дальше чем Туркестан так вот Манка это его прозвище потому что он весь в глупых прыщиках как будто ему посыпали лицо но он совсем к этому привык и так и здоровается Отто Манка представляешь?! мы ехали на север он сказал что дома у него осталась любовница так и сказал а в другом месте у него жена я спросила и Рем ткнул меня в ребра но Отто Манка совсем не оскорбился он сказал что его жена никогда не ездит на поездах только на электричках и он оставил ее и теперь пьет красное вино и тогда Рем посмотрел на него и они ушли разговаривать Рем он очень берег меня веришь?!он покупал мне эти золотые жирные булки и леденцы и холодную газировку и снимал меня с подножки когда я просила он разрешил мне гладить котов!!!! однажды мы вышли из поезда и долго гуляли по рельсам он рассказывал мне иранские сказки и поезд уехал без нас хотя мы уж точно должны были бы это почувствовать хорошо что у нас там не было никаких вещей мы просто сели на другой поезд и он увез нас из страны вот это было странно и тогда мы встретили двоих людей их звали Полли и Керб и они очень быстро говорили кажется они любили друг друга она была такая рыжая жутко рыжая я в жизни таких рыжих не видела она сказала что папаша оставил ей в наследство только веснушки так и сказала папаша мам а кто мой папаша???! Керб рассказал что его на самом деле зовут Кербхоллан но ему не нравится это имя потому что оно значит маленький неумеха интересно кто был его папаша а Полли подарила мне свое кольцо но я его потеряла потом мы ехали дальше и пришел Маросей то есть тогда я еще не знала что это его имя он просто пришел и спросил не теряла ли я кольцо и я сказала да но он ничего мне не отдал просто спросил и на шее у него была гитарная струна а в сумке сковородка он был старый старый старый и развернул свои курицы и огурцы но мы есть не стали мы всё ехали и останавливались ехали и останавливались а он ел свою жесткую курицу потом наконец вышел и вместо него пришла женщина в красной шали и сказала что ей жаль но в купе рядом с ней происходит что-то важное поэтому она пришла посидеть с нами когда она так сказала я очень хотела пойти посмотреть но тут-то Рем меня и не пустил он сказал мне лечь спать женщина дала мне свою шаль но шаль ничуть не лучше чего-то важного поэтому я дождалась пока они заговорят и всё-таки посмотрела и это было неправда они всего лишь играли в шахматы только их было не двое а четверо девушка с фиолетовыми волосами у доски и еще одна над ней я плохо ее разглядела и очень светлая девушка напротив нее и еще одна девочка младше меня и это странно потому что она спала но мне казалось что она тоже играет а потом меня увидела проводница и отвела обратно к нам и положила под плед я очень много спала там и хорошо высыпалась пока мы мчались через поля и леса и мосты всегда когда проходили музыканты Рем впускал их к нам и мы слушали варган бубен флейту но он следил за мной ты не подумай!!!!! хотя один раз мы вылезли на крышу но это другая история и это неважно еще к нам приходил человек в цилиндре в такую-то жару он сказал что его зовут Юлий Кэролл и это значит что он может делать несколько бессмысленных вещей одновременно все эти люди они здоровались со мной и рассказывали мне о себе не так как будто я хотела это знать а так как будто я должна была их слушать как будто я была принцесса на а-у-ди-ен-ции и это было здорово только я очень уставала и всё время хотела спать ничего не рассказывала только одна девушка с большими глазами но Рем быстро увел ее разговаривать в коридор мне кажется мы с ним оба чего-то про нее не поняли один раз поезд остановился прямо посреди реки на мосту конечно но из окна было видно только реку и казалось что мы в ней это было красиво и Рем рассказал мне про речных духов и обещал познакомить с ними но не познакомил и это совершенно логично я же знаю что никаких речных духов не бывает а еще один раз мы прыгали с поезда на ходу это было ночью!?! Рем разбудил меня и сказал что нам пора и мы вышли в тамбур там курили люди они раздвинули двери и мы прыгнули прямо в пыль и я совсем разбила коленки но я давно их не разбивала так что это было смешно и мы долго ждали еще одного поезда Рем не сказал мне что было плохого в предыдущем и наконец машинист остановил состав прямо рядом с нами и взял нас в кабину его звали Кьярваль и он вез нас туда где холодно и мало деревьев он дал мне угли закинуть в топку и дернуть за нитку на потолке и всё так ужасно красиво и ужасно гремело что у меня заболели зубы а у Кьярваля ты знаешь совсем не было зубов зато были усищи и вообще он был очень милый потом он отпустил нас с вагоны и мы были все в угле и звуках и легли спать в одном купе с человеком который вез с собой два чемодана на которых было написано и его имя Нил Омне он спал и Рем тоже заснул быстро а я-то такая была сонная но всё-равно посмотрела в оба и один был пустой а другой полный веришь??? потом к нам заглядывали на огонек Арт и Ланц!!! Рем так сказал на огонек хотя никакого огонька конечно не было это же поезд но эти двое в общем были друзьями Рема по крайней мере они трепались прямо как я и мои друзья и точно так же о девочках они спросили его скажи ты когда в последний раз встречал Гвиневру а он ответил она не изменилась ну и так далее и они долго говорили и уходили куда-то и вот тут Рем один-единственный раз не уследил за мной потому что к нам вошел человек и у него были длинные руки…  
— Ну хватит, — Рем стукает об стол тремя кружками разом. — Ври, да не завирайся.  
— Но это правда, — Мали поднимает на него негодующий взгляд, — было!  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
Мали фыркает, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов прямо на стуле и всасывает в себя чай. Потом, естественно, начинает обожженно отплевываться.  
Ее мать вскакивает, шагает к столу, разворачивает Мали к себе и долго, серьезно и сосредоточенно дует ей на язык.  
Рем подбирает забытый совок с осколками и вытряхивает его содержимое в мусорное ведро.  
Они садятся за стол и пьют чай. Разговоры их будничны настолько, насколько могут быть разговоры близких людей, встретившихся первый раз за несколько лет.  
Тонко чувствуя каноны будничности или просто устав, Мали мгновенно засыпает головой на столе под разговор взрослых. В какой-то момент Рем кивает на нее, подхватывает на руки и относит в комнату, где они вдвоем переодевают ее для сна и укладывают в постель. Подтыкают одеяло.  
— Пойдем пройдемся, — говорит ее мать.

Подъезд украшен снаружи светящейся гирляндой, и свисающие с его козырька острые сосульки празднично блестят. Снег хрустит под ногами, когда они, держа за две ручки мусорный пакет, стараясь не упасть и не соприкоснуться руками, шагают через двор.  
— Где ты была? — у Рема на голове огромная вязаная серая шапка, единственная в доме, что налезает на дреды.  
— Психологический эксперимент, — они раскачивают и забрасывают пакет в пасть мусорного бака. Потревоженная крыса сбегает в угол и остается подслушивать там.  
— Зачем?

Когда они первый раз шли к ее дому, тоже была зима, и тротуары тоже никто не чистил. Она высоко поднимала ноги в промокшей обуви, Рем был едва ли не в кедах – точно, в кедах, красных и грязных, с неаккуратно завязанными шнурками.  
— Здесь повернем во двор, — сказала она. Он огляделся и фыркнул:  
— Здесь живет моя тетка.  
— Сколько этажей в ее доме? — насторожилась она. Он пожал плечами и зачерпнул ногой слякоти. А потом рассмеялся.  
— Что ты смеешься?  
— Это ее дом.  
Тетка, по уверениям Рема, жила то ли напротив нее, то ли на этаж ниже. Заходить в гости он тогда отказался и потом отказывался; они ни разу не столкнулись в дверях. Возможно, никакой тетки у него не было, он просто решил разнообразить родственниками их странную совместную жизнь.  
Когда они познакомились, Рему было двадцать четыре, а ей только исполнилось на тринадцать лет больше. Она счастливо пережила первый карточный возраст, но не избежала ассоциаций.  
Мали шел седьмой год. Не суеверная, мать стучала костяшками по спинке ее кроватки. Перебирала события последних тринадцати лет своей жизни.  
Они почти всегда ели дома – Мали еще не выросла из диатеза и при каждом удобном случае покрывалась красной сыпью. Однажды Рем, расшаркавшись ногами в красных кедах, вывел их в какое-то место по своему карману и очевидно ни по чьему гигиеническому предпочтению. Он самоотверженно отвел маленькую Мали в сортир и на укоризненный взгляд ответил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Я подложил ей свои руки.  
Через неделю она предложила ему переехать к ним. Думать, где он жил до этого, ей было страшновато.

— Я спросила себя, стоит ли доверять человеку намного младше меня, который один раз посадил мою дочь на свои ладони в грязном туалете в кафе.  
— Вопроса было достаточно, — кивает он.  
Снег падает на переносицы им обоим.  
— Ты вернулась, — продолжает он.  
— Ты остался, — продолжает она.  
Снег продолжает падать.  
Они берутся за руки и поворачивают назад к подъезду.  
Никто из них не смотрит на часы, поэтому только мы можем подтвердить, что первого января нового года ровно в восемь минут пополуночи Агата возвращается домой.


	4. Новый год. Эльза

*

— Ваши билетики, пожалуйста.  
И еще раз.  
— Ваши билетики, пожалуйста.  
И еще раз – а, нет, двух вот так хватит, мы не в сказке и не в Священном Писании, а в самой что ни на есть обыкновенной электричке, переполненной с утра. Контролеры в этой давке перемещаются удивительно быстро – не успеешь трижды ввести его в песнь, он уже тут как тут. Подошел совсем близко, весь лист занял. Придется еще ненадолго остановиться на нем.  
Вблизи его елочно-зеленая форма с золотыми пуговицами выглядит почти нарядной. Цветовым ассоциациям доверять особенно не следует – как-никак, скоро Новый год, – но сейчас форма производит благоприятное впечатление. В отличие от контролерского лица – оно, попирая все законы анатомии, нависает прямо над воротником безо всякого намека на шею, угрожающе шевелит усами и движет губы, повторно призывая билетики.  
На самом деле, контролер – добрейшей души человек, Климент Иванович. Не далее как вчера – снег тогда выпал совершенно врасплох, – он обнаружил в подведомственном вагоне двух продрогшего вида девиц, которые, решив не тратить попусту последние теплые деньки, полезли в какое-то заброшенное сооружение, не предвидя изменений погоды. Климент Иванович выдал обеим по билету безвозмездно и даже не принял заслуженной благодарности.  
Другое дело, что проявить природную доброту Клименту Ивановичу не всегда удается, ведь мир жесток – российские железные дороги в частности.  
За этими рассуждениями о вечном время прошло незаметно, и вот Климент Иванович, который еще страницу назад был для читателя только безымянным контролером, удаляется вперед по проходу, ловко орудуя локтями и машинкой для проверки билетов, еще не получившей такого же общеизвестного названия, как локти. Взгляду же нашему открывается сиденье электрички, по удачному стечению обстоятельств не окруженное толпой. На сиденьи с комфортом разместились трое, из которых двое – очевидно, супруги, – одетые совсем по-зимнему, с землистого цвета лицами, держат, прижимая к себе, клеенчатые сумки и нежно переговариваются, развернув друг к другу головы, – а третья, молодая дама, неотрывно глядит в окно.  
Дама одета в очень легкий и очень белый плащ. Пространство вокруг нее в электричке делается электрическим от неуместности. Кроме того, у дамы очень светлые и очень длинные волосы – они аккуратно заплетены в косу, но кажется, что если бы не это, непременно наэлектризовались бы и встали вокруг ее головы.  
Стоять рядом с дамой физически неловко – должно быть, поэтому рядом с ней никто и не стоит. Только соседи ее по сиденью ни о чем не подозревают – они слишком увлечены друг другом и, видимо, объясняют потрескивающий у ушей воздух собственным накаляющимся разговором.  
Пальцами – неприятно длинными, с ободранной у ногтей кожей, – дама что-то выстукивает по собственному колену. Никто из способных это движение разглядеть, видимо, не совпадает с ней по части музыкальных предпочтений и потому мотив не опознает.  
За окном, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, мелькают дивные пейзажи: поля с подтаявшими снегами, обшарпанные деревья, облезлые столбы, моря жухлой травы и одиноко стоящие стены со звучными росписями граффитчиков или без них.  
— Следующая станция – Панк _и_ , — произносит, к сожалению, не Климент Иванович, а незнакомая девушка из динамика над дверью вагона. Сидящий спиной к даме холостой сорокалетний слесарь Алексей в который раз вздыхает. Ему не дает покоя то, что увековеченное в песне место на самом деле называется по-другому. Алексею достаточно врут по телевизору, он не хочет разочаровываться еще и в музыке антибардов.  
Электричка медленно, но верно приближается к Москве.  
Москва никак не желает определиться с погодой – с утра вдруг степлело, только выпавший снег снова растаял, осчастливленные Климентом Ивановичем девицы перестали верить прогнозам погоды, полдня было тепло и сыро – а теперь вдруг пошел мелкий дождь, для которого у всех вечно не оказывается зонтиков. Казанский вокзал сквозь забрызганное стекло не обнадеживает. Бывшим соседям дамы на это наплевать – они как раз улучают момент, чтобы в пустеющем вагоне поцеловать друг друга в губы. Их клеенчатые сумки трутся боками, и одно похоже на другое.

Наэлектризованная дама успевает добежать до самого входа в метро и встать в очередь к автомату. В очереди каждый второй требует распечатать себе информационный лист, чтобы потом оставить его в окошечке. Стоящий спиной к даме студент Борис обдумывает сходство этой ситуации с человеческой жизнью. Что, если Бог оставил меня, как информационный лист в окошечке, потому что от усталости, не подумав, потребовал меня распечатать? – спрашивает он себя, но заранее понимает, что метафора не удалась.  
Дама наконец получает свой билет на две поездки и спешит дальше. Одной ей мало – она совсем не уверена, что ее примут там, куда она едет. Больше ей ехать некуда, но эту деталь можно пока опустить. Незачем лезть в маршрутные планы к незнакомцам. В вагоне она держится за поручень, переносит вес с пятки на носок, когда поезд качает, и смотрит на собственное отражение.  
Тем же самым она занималась в электричке, где мы ее застали.  
Правой рукой, свободной, она снова выстукивает что-то, засунув большой палец в карман плаща. Бородатый программист Иван, не заставший ее в электричке, в то же время совпадает с ней по части музыкальных предпочтений и потому мотив опознает.  
Это «Безобразная Эльза» группы Крематорий.  
Эльза – а это, разумеется, она, – стоит, покачиваясь на носках, в вагоне метро.

*

Мать Эльзы ничего не говорит. Она долго стоит у двери – Эльза не видит, а мы видим, что на ней теплая кофта и тапочки с толстой ортопедической подошвой. Потом с усилием распрямляет плечи и отодвигает задвижку.  
Это старая квартира в хрущевке, но цепочки на двери нет.  
Эльза быстро шагает через порог. Пока она снимает сапоги, мать молча смотрит на нее.  
— Кто там? — кричат с кухни. На самом деле, не кричат, а кричит – это отец Эльзы. Раньше – мы успели заглянуть в соседнюю комнату с книжными шкафами, – он работал в институте кристаллографии, выращивал фианиты и рубины для часов. Сейчас он сидит в углу за накрытым клеенкой столом, щурит влажные конъюнктивитные глаза и намазывает баклажанную икру на кусок темного хлеба.  
Сразу затем кричат из комнаты. Там в дальней стене прикрытая маленькая дверь. Кричат из-за двери. Из детской комнаты Эльзы.  
Эльза выпускает из рук шарф, и он падает в мокрую лужу, натекшую с сапог.  
— Мелкий-то орет там, — говорит отец, выглядывая в прихожую и опуская руку на плечо матери. Он пахнет баклажанной икрой и таблетками. Из незакрытой двери тянет сквозняком, и отец переводит прищуренные глаза с матери туда.  
Эльза, нарядная Эльза, вцепляется пальцами в свои густые светлые волосы, опускается на пол рядом с сапогами и начинает плакать.

Мы уйдем отсюда, не станем смотреть, как Эльза плачет. Мы с Эльзой всё-таки уже не в Королевстве, где женские слезы продают колдуньи на базарах дешевле сушеных лягушат, и даже не на улице, где их показывают в кинотеатрах.  
На улице холодно, еще холоднее от закрывшейся за спиной железной двери подъезда. Тридцать первого наконец-то пошел снег, и теперь он лежит на полинявших газонах, на козырьках подъездов, на переносицах черных деревьев, на выкрашенных желто-зеленой краской бордюрах и на земле. Солнце садится и почти слышно глядится в окна. Из окна на пятом этаже высовывает голову лохматый парень, берется рукой за подоконник и выпускает изо рта дым. Мимо подъезда проходят, шаркая ногами, бабушка Женя в пальто и меховой шапке и внучка Анечка в розовом комбинезоне. Солнце мигает за соседним домом, и всё сразу становится розовым.  
У соседнего подъезда стоит внезапно порозовевший сантехник Лев Олегович, давний друг отца Эльзы и живой пример того, как по-разному могут сложиться судьбы так похожих людей. Он курит одну сигарету, держит в свободной руке другую и стряхивает пепел в снег.

Эльза успевает умыться, набросить на плечи шаль своей матери и сесть на кухне напротив своего отца. Слышно, как через стену в маленькой комнате мать напевает что-то и ходит туда-сюда. Отец задумчиво откусывает от хлеба.  
— Совсем не кормит тебя? — спрашивает Эльза, запахивая шаль и сцепляя руки на коленях. Отец усмехается, не размыкая губ.  
— Верно, — он кладет бутерброд на тарелку. — И ведь готовит как всегда на солдатскую роту. Варенья, соленья все с лета стоят, что-то печет, что-то варит. А мне сюда и носа сунуть нельзя. Жди, говорит. Пир царя Салтана, не меньше. И шампанского вон запасла бутылку, смотри, на шкафу... Думает, я уж совсем ослеп. Всё сюрпризы делать хочет... Кокетка.  
От этого неожиданного слова чашки на раковине звякают и смущенно поворачиваются к столу ручками.  
— А ты всё ворчишь, — дверь щелкает, и в кухню вплывает мать, прижимая к груди ребенка. — Весь день ко мне пристает, проходу не дает. А я говорю, жди. Новогодний ужин – он как платье невесты, его раньше времени не показывают. Растил кристаллы свои – знал же, что раньше времени под крышку заглядывать нельзя. А под старость все мозги отшибло. Я говорю, потерпи три часика. Меньше. А он всухомятку ест. Дай сюда. А ты мелкого возьми. И не узнаешь его, небось. Вон как вымахал.  
— Не реви, — запоздало вставляет отец.  
Эльза берет сына на руки и смотрит на него. У него вьющиеся светлые волосы и пухлые щиколотки, и он странно и сильно пахнет не молоком, как обычно дети, а какой-то травой. Может быть, чабрецом.  
Она очень долго молча покачивает его на руках. Мать забирает у отца буханку хлеба и банку с икрой, прячет их в холодильнике и возвращается к плите.  
Между ними нет напряженности, но есть недосказанность. Как вред газировки, измеренный в кубиках сахара – неотвеченные вопросы и время, которое Эльза отсутствовала, измеряются в кубометрах пустого пространства кухни.  
— Почему вы меня не прогнали? — наконец спрашивает она. Проездной с единственной оставшейся поездкой всё еще оттягивает в прихожей карман ее плаща.  
Мать поворачивает голову от плиты – проверяет, спит ли ребенок. Дети в его возрасте понимают и запоминают короткие рассказы. Этот рассказ коротким не будет, но ему не нужно нисколько.  
— Нам некуда было тебя прогонять.  
— Не реви, — повторяет отец, неизвестно к кому обращаясь.  
— Хотя теперь я уже во всём сомневаюсь, — продолжает мать. Эльза прислоняется к стене и, глядя ей в глаза, гладит сына по волосам.  
— Я всё расскажу, — говорит она.  
— Нет уж, сперва я всё расскажу, — перебивает мать, ковыряя чем-то в сковородке с чем-то еще. — Благо мне тоже есть что рассказать. Мне ведь про тебя такие сказки сказывали.  
Отец кивает, тщательно пережевывая последний кусок.  
— Я тех, которые на лавки к подъезду выходят балакать, никогда не уважала. Им заняться нечем, вот они и тоскуют, бедненькие. Кости перемывают. Но когда берутся за твои кости – тут уважай не уважай, а на душе гадко.  
Эльза прикусывает губу.  
— Они поначалу даже всё говорили, как есть. Дочка, мол, сбежала, так ее и растак. Нынче, мол, дети совсем родителей своих не ценят. То ли дело не нынче. А потом началось. Я думала, они поговорят и забудут – но ты не вовремя ушла, осенью. А эти все на дачи ездили, парники свои накрывать. Одна вернулась и первым делом своим донесла: видела Антонины дочку. Она, мол, в проститутки пошла. Я их и слушать не стала. Одна ко мне подходила – что вы, говорит, за мать, отпустили свою доченьку по кривой дорожке. По кривой дорожке, ты подумай. Я ей тогда сказала: что Татьяна Петровна за женщина, растит свой огород у борделя. На провокации эти не повелась. Но сама понимаешь, я ничего о тебе не знала. А врать не стала бы ни за что. Вот они эту резину и тянули. А зимой ты приезжаешь – и с мелким.  
— Они сперва все ошалели, — проглотив наконец бутерброд, подхватывает отец. — Ты небось не помнишь, а мы на их рожи налюбовались.  
— Помню! — удивленно говорит Эльза. — Помню, я еще одну из них по имени знала. Я с ней поздоровалась, когда пришла. Подумала еще, что у нее с сердцем плохо. Она меня увидела и позеленела вся.  
— Так и было, — мать гремит крышками, включает воду в раковине и возвращает рассказ себе. — А потом ты уехала. Недели не прошло, и всё завертелось опять. Они, во-первых, падлы, разглядели, что у тебя кольца нет – я слышала, как трепались, когда выходила. А как потеплеестало, я начала Артема в коляске вывозить. Хорошо, папа отсюда никуда не девался.  
Обе руки у нее заняты, поэтому, чтобы не сглазить, она трижды стучит себя деревянной ложкой по виску.  
— Потому что она их всех хоть десять раз не уважай, — снова вворачивает отец, — а от тараканов в голове никуда не денешься...  
— Хорошо, что мы с тобой оба такие дураки, — говорит мать, улыбаясь кастрюлям и блестящим лопаточкам на крючках перед собой.   
— ...талдычил ей всё одно и то же.  
— А что? — мальчик во сне приоткрывает рот и маленькими зубами хватает Эльзу за палец.  
— Что наша дочь, хоть проститутка, хоть не проститутка, этим курам не чета, — отец протягивает руку и через стол треплет Эльзу по щеке. — Ты смотри, мать не для того сына вынесла, чтобы ты его намочила.  
— С этим он и сам прекрасно справляется, — мать поднимает крышку со сковороды, и горячее масло пахнет на всю кухню.  
— Ты уж прости нам несовременность, родная, — отец вдруг серьезнеет, и догадаться, что он скажет, становится просто, — но кто отец?  
Эльза отбрасывает волосы со лба.  
— Особа голубых кровей, — говорит она. — Можно мне чаю?  
— Можно, чего уж. Чувствуй себя как дома, — подзуживает отец, но встает и достает чашку.  
— В общем, соседки ваши были правы, — кипяток льется мимо. — Некоторые скажут, компаньонка, там называли актрисой, но это всё одна дрянь. Разыгрывать роковую красотку для тех, кто заплатит денег.  
Ребенок зевает во сне, и, услышав звук, она от неожиданности тянется накрыть его лицо рукой.  
— Место это было странное. Правда за городом, час на электричке. Но мы в город не возвращались. Когда только пришла, дали подписать бумажки. Перформанс, бесконечный спектакль, жизнь в кавычках, как это только не называлось. Я так поняла – есть всё это сочинившая девица, а у нее есть богатый папик, который отстегивает ей на воплощение всего этого в жизнь. Если она найдет себе подопытных крысок.  
— А тебя-то как туда угораздило? — мать яростно взбивает тесто в большой белой миске.  
— Я решила, что жизнь кончена. Диплом получила, оттарабанила сколько-то лет в офисе, с тем не сложилось, с другим не сложилось... подружки все замуж повыходили или разъехались. Машину не водила. Квартиру снимала. С вами жить хорошо, но в моем возрасте стыдно. Решила – или меняю всё, или в окно выхожу.  
Мать грохает мерным стаканом об стол.  
— Сейчас думаю, что надо было к психологу пойти. Тогда денег и на это не было.  
Отец отдает Эльзе чашку и садится обратно. Им с матерью как будто переключили передачу – они двигаются резче и смотрят строже, чем до того. Эльза тоже это видит. Но замолчать уже не может.  
— Там нас было несколько. Мы разыгрывали спектакли по текстам, которые писала эта девица. Она себя мнила непризнанным талантом, а кто-то это дело спонсировал. Даже книжку ей, кажется, издал. А мы не роли играли – мы как будто были этими ее унылыми королевами. Называли друг друга выдуманными именами. Не могли выезжать в город одни. В итоге вообще не выезжали. Покупать еду. Ночевать не там.  
Она делает паузу – пьет чай, прикрыв глаза, чтобы горячий пар не обжег их.  
— Поклонники у этого дела были. Сначала одни девчонки – наверное, подружки ее. Мы ее называли мамашей, а ебыря ее, — Эльза мгновенно замолкает и в ужасе смотрит на родителей, а потом на ребенка. Он проснулся пару минут назад и разглядывает ее любопытствующими серыми глазами.  
— Дура ты, — говорит отец и смеется. Его взгляд опять делается мягким.  
— Потом стало много. Мужики какие-то в кожанках, ребята в узких штанах, бизнесмены, извращенцы. Черт знает кто. Всё это было всегда как театр. Мы в комнате, как на сцене, они внизу или через стену, а на нас смотрят по телевизору. Но чувство вечно такое, как будто каждый тебе в трусы залез. Наверное, потому, что бабы вроде наших героинь – они только в порно бывают. Или в кино про любовь. Это одно и то же.  
Мать разворачивается. В руке у нее венчик, в глазах – торжество.  
— Я тебе то же самое говорила еще двадцать лет назад! — оскорбленным тоном обращается она к отцу.  
— Были еще другие мужчины – тоже актеры, — быстро продолжает Эльза. — И тут уж всё совсем без купюр. Написано: ложись, значит, ложись. Так и вышло... Когда Темка родился, она, знаете, и его хотела вписать в сюжет. Но тут я взбунтовалась. Единственный раз сбежала оттуда. К вам его увезла. А потом вернулась – зачем вернулась? Сама не могла понять.  
Мать отворачивается обратно, чтобы беззвучно охнуть и сжать руки.  
— А сейчас – смешно сказать, — Эльза правда смеется, выходит одновременно весело и нервно, — мамаша угналась за модой. Стала рассуждать про женские права. Перестала брить ноги. И с одной из своих девчонок закрутила роман. Все эти эротические рассказы про томных дам и галантных кавалеров ей, конечно, встали поперек горла. Ходили слухи, что она собирается ставить последнее представление. То ли сжечь нас на костре из собственной писанины, то ли замуровать. Но в итоге это ничем не кончилось. Папик, видать, воздух ей перекрыл. Так что она просто нас отпустила. Надо отдать ей должное, с деньгами. А тратить-то мы их не тратили. Так что вышло вполне прилично. Как теперь жить, я не знаю. Но точно не так, как до того.  
— Вышло вполне прилично, — эхом отзывается мать, заглядывая в духовку. — На сегодня историй хватит. На твою помощь я, как ты понимаешь, не рассчитывала, так что без нее обойдусь. Бери мелкого и иди поспи. Чтоб ночью носом не клевать. А мы тут с отцом побудем.  
— Мы, конечно, для своего времени прогрессивные, — кивает отец, — но нам, как ты понимаешь, надо разное обдумать.  
— Давай, поспи не там.

Эльза пробирается по темному коридору в комнату. В углу у книжного шкафа стоит облитая дождиком елка. В другом – маленькая красная коляска. Эльза сперва укладывает на диван между той и другой Артема, потом ложится сама и накрывается шалью. Последний раз она спала здесь в новогодний вечер в четырнадцать лет и с тех пор перестала помещаться в полный рост. Она подтягивает колени к груди и одной рукой обнимает ребенка, уместившегося между ней и спинкой дивана.   
И сразу засыпает.  
Прежде чем разбудить ее в одиннадцать вечера, мать с отцом заходят в стемневшую комнату и долго, не зажигая света, смотрят на ее напряженное, театрально ясное лицо.


	5. Новый год. Кристи

*

Казалось бы, того, что мы уже видели, должно было хватить, чтобы с должной серьезностью относиться ко всему происходящему на некоторой остановке электричек Казанского направления. И всё же мы умудрились поймать третью нашу героиню только на станции метро Электрозаводская. Благо, стоянка там две минуты. Это почти наверняка спасло великое множество невнимательных людей. Чудесные спасения – самое то в канун Нового года.  
Прямо сейчас она стоит у турникетов и роется в кармане в поисках карточки. Это только кажется поворотом сюжета. С деньгами у нее в кои-то веки всё в порядке. Беспокоиться стоит разве что за впечатление, которое она создает у людей вокруг, когда стоит, загораживая проход, в короткой осенней куртке и вязаной шапке с чудовищным помпоном, из-под которой выбились неровно остриженные волосы.  
Любишь кататься – люби и саночки возить, наставляет турникет. На самом деле нет – но перевести его ответ проездному на месяц тридцать первого декабря можно и так. Если при этом прищуриться, сойдет за новогоднее чудо.  
Толпы людей в метро – конечно, не чудо, а суровая данность, и остроугольные золотые потолки нависают сурово, и серое небо. Но это нисколько не повод останавливаться. Она бежит, и мы бежим, и время бежит, почти ощутимо приближаясь к полуночи.  
У подземного перехода играет на скрипке старушка в пальто и берете. Бывали бы мы здесь часто – знали бы, что раз в месяц она обязательно появляется, что происходит это уже несколько лет, и что проходящие у метро выделяют ее поэтому из потока талантливых и нищих, которых у переходов всегда хватает.  
Старушку зовут Тамарой Михайловной, пальто барашковое ей подарил муж, а берет привезла сестра из командировки. Что с мужем и сестрой теперь стало, догадаться несложно и не нужно. Размышлять о том, причастна ли Тамара Михайловна к преступному синдикату, и о том, кому она отдает в конце дня потом и кровью заработанные грязные деньги, тоже не следует. Этого никто и не делает. Трудовой стаж почему-то дает уличным музыкантам право на личное пространство.  
Слушая скрипку, мы, конечно, ни о ком не забывали. Наша героиня, бедняжка, всё это время стоит здесь в своей куртке, переминается с ноги на ногу, перебирает мелочь в кармане. Можно представить себе эту сцену в Королевстве – с такой же (другой) мелочью или ярмарочными мятными конфетками. Мороз мятно щиплет лицо. Тридцать первого наконец-то пошел снег – об этом нам скажет любой из тех, кто ходит здесь каждое утро. Она смотрит то вверх – тогда снежные хлопья кажутся темными на фоне затянутого облаками неба, – то вниз – тогда они белеют на фоне асфальта. Что-то держит ее здесь, на пятачке у перехода перед старой скрипачкой. А мы знаем, что? Скрипка – издерганная, выпрошенная Тамарой Михайловной у подружки когда-то в молодости, по-детски поднятая высоко к подбородку, по-королевски блестящая в сером свете скрипка звучит тоскливо и длинно. Были бы мы там, где мы не были – знали бы, что мамочка страсть как любила именно эту мелодию аккомпанементом к переломным моментам в одной истории.  
Кристи – а какая еще стриженая девушка могла нам сегодня понадобиться? – немного нервно выгребает мелочь из кармана в старушкину картонку и сразу после падает на колени.

— Вот тебе, деточка, и сила искусства, — выговаривает Тамара Михайловна, когда Кристи наконец открывает глаза. Она ничего не видела, а мы видели: как старушка вскрикнула, как успела ухватить Кристи за воротник, прежде чем та приложилась обо что-нибудь головой; как из едальни напротив, уронив шаурму, метнулся бравый рыцарь, чтобы приподнять ее над землей и привалить к столбу, обклеенному объявлениями о квартирах и проститутках. Пока Кристи ничего не видела, мысли у нее в голове скакали без всякой логики; так мы успели узнать, что мать на вопрос о таинственных номерах объяснила ей, что дамы по телефону торгуют своим телом – и Кристи долго думала, что их привлекают к общественно полезным, но неприятным работам. Например, заставляют отколупывать жвачку от улиц. Или объявлять станции в метро.  
Сразу после видели, как скрипачка с уверенностью специалистки по игре на шаманских бубнах хлопнула Кристи по щеке. Чем и привела ее в чувство.  
Тамара Михайловна растирает замерзшие пальцы и протягивает Кристи руку, за которую та сразу хватается.  
— Всё вдохновение мне распугала, — дружелюбно сообщает она. — Что уж поделаешь. Когда под землей истамбульское пекло, а на улице холодрыга такая, только в обмороки и падать. А ты вон какая тоненькая тростиночка. Идем чаю выпьем.  
Ни нам, ни Кристи не известно, как часто уличные музыканты приглашают на чай своих донаторов. Всё потому, что мы не слишком часто смотрим на улице по сторонам. Можно внести это в список новогодних чудес. Как и то, что Кристи на чай соглашается.  
В едальне напротив уборщица, спотыкаясь о ноги шеф-повара, подметает последствия рыцарского подвига. Тамара Михайловна заказывает два черных чая, и они с Кристи пьют, разглядывая друг друга, в тишайшем молчании. Только швабра скребет пол.  
Снаружи снег меняет цвет на границе между землей и небом.  
Снег и чай куда удивительнее всех константинопольских шпагоглотателей вместе взятых.

*

Кристи долго топчется у подъезда, не решаясь входить. Она не знает, как ее примут там, где она почти уже оказалась. Идти ей, конечно, есть куда, но по лицу между воротником и шапкой понятно – нет никакой разницы между жизнью в любом их этих _других мест_ и, скажем, вечным распитием чаев в шашлычной у метро со скрипичной старушкой. То есть – всё это может быть даже приятно, но жить? Возвращаться по вечерам куда угодно, кроме как сюда? Полный абсурд.  
Дураку ясно (дураки вообще не дураки, и мы бы знали об этом больше, если бы мамочку интересовало в Королевстве что-то кроме интриг и соблазнений), что за этой дверью на каком-то из этажей Кристи ждет всамделишная любовь ее жизни. И ни слякоть на улицах, ни обшарпанная семиэтажка, ни псевдосредневековое имечко этого чувства не умаляют. Поэтому нам придется ужасно поспешить, когда она вдруг дернет на себя дверь и взлетит по лестнице (лифт, разумеется, сломан) на какой-то этаж. И не позвонит. И будет в страшном смущении стоять у глазка, пока ей наконец не откроют.  
Ей наконец открывают. Из квартиры пахнет чем-то печеным и вкусным и поет хулиганские песни толпа ирландских старичков.  
– Я вернулась, – говорит Кристи, берясь за язычок молнии на куртке.  
– Я заметила, – говорит девушка, стоящая в дверях.

Мы только люди, и поэтому мы, конечно, никак не могли сразу же передать словами чрезвычайную обстановку в едальне, когда Кристи, еще не прикончив чай, вдруг положила локти на стол и всё рассказала Тамаре Михайловне. Что та играла мелодию, под которую ей слишком долго приходилось играть анемичную девочку с воображаемым другом, падкую на таинственных незнакомцев, в декорациях средневекового замка. Что ролевые игры живого действия входят в список интересов ее старшего брата, но никак не ее собственный. Что она, разумеется, просит прощения; но что рассказать ей об этом совершенно некому. Что с родителями она оборвала всякие отношения (вполне в средневековом духе), когда они отказались принять в семью ее любовь (тоже вполне в средневековом духе). Что последние полгода она обеспечивает себя сама и ровно поэтому ввязалась в сомнительную авантюру. Что теперь им с любовью наконец-то есть, на что есть. Что после затеи с элементами театра жестокого Станиславского и без четких сроков она не уверена, что есть она сама. Что она упала в обморок на улице и боится вернуться домой и упасть в обморок там.  
Тамара Михайловна подтвердила произведенное ей впечатление женщины здравомыслящей, плеснув Кристи в картонный стаканчик с недопитым чаем сколько-нибудь коньяку из любопытного пузырька, извлеченного из внутренних карманов барашкового пальто.  
Мы же только люди, и мы обещали себе не вмешиваться. Нам остается ждать.

Главный недостаток нелинейного повествования заключается в том, что рассказчик легчайше теряет связь с окружающей реальностью. Мы, казалось бы, всего на минуту отвлеклись от сцены, развернувшейся на пороге – а дверь уже заперта, и история продолжается уже за запертой дверью, совершенно не обеспокоенная тем, что нам нужно ее рассказывать. Чтобы не сбить читателя окончательно, мы не станем подробно останавливаться на том, как искали в искомой квартире снаружи хоть одно приоткрытое окно.  
Некоторые авторы со своих высот запросто забираются в дома и головы своих героев. Некоторые намеренно не прикасаются к головам и предоставляют героям право действовать, себе же – наблюдать за ними. При этом их способность проникать со взломом в чужие квартиры, дорогие рестораны, подвалы баров и недостроенные кондоминиумы всё так же не вызывает нареканий . Но мы – не авторы, мы только учимся. И потому найти удобную точку для наблюдения за героем иногда удается с трудом.  
В этот раз, к счастью, получилось. Курение убивает, но допускает открытую форточку на кухне тридцать первого числа, когда наконец-таки выпал снег.  
Кристи выковыривает из снега на карнизе бычки и щелчком сбрасывает их вниз, снова в снег.  
— Мы называли их мамочкой и крупье, — медленно и негромко рассказывает она. Вторая девушка, в свитере и плотных черных шароварах, стоит в противоположном конце кухни и следит за чайником. Она перебирает пальцами в сантиметре над плиткой и не издает звуков, чтобы слышать Кристи. – А меня назвали Кристи. Это забавно, потому что мамочка выбрала мне роль до того, как узнала мое имя.  
— Нам нужно сходить на Буржуа, — говорит девушка. Кристи растерянно смотрит на нее и кивает.  
— Это было как те игры, про которые Никола рассказывал. Где ты от начала до конца. И не можешь выйти. Нас выпускали, конечно. Но никогда самих по себе. Одна из нас сбежала. Она родила ребенка от соигрока по сюжету. А я по сюжету же за этим подглядывала. Когда она убегала, я тоже видела. Ночью на электричку. Ребенку тогда было дней десять. А потом вернулась.  
Девушка приносит чашки, садится за стол напротив подоконника и сворачивает себе самокрутку. На пачку с табаком приклеена вырезанная откуда-то картинка –красное яблоко.  
— Нахера ты вернулась? — говорит она после затяжки.  
— Я и не уходила, — начинает Кристи и осекается. Виснет молчание. Заходящее солнце светит ей в спину, и в комнате не видно лица. — Мамочка передумала. Она внезапно заделалась феминисткой. Мы месяц, наверное, сидели без дела. Пару раз отыгрывали старые сюжеты для своих. Раньше такого никогда не было. Она загонялась по линейному повествованию, и у нас даже с ним мозги пухли. А теперь загналась по гендерной теории. Море волнуется три. Потом пошли слухи, что крупье всплыл, а она теперь с девушкой. И я, знаешь, — Кристи двигает стул, не садясь, берет чашку и делает два глотка. Сразу обжигается, долго кашляет, наконец перестает и пробует взяться за руку девушки. Та убирает ладонь со стола. — Я, когда первый раз об этом услышала, подумала, это ты. Соблазнила мамочку. И пришла меня спасать. Она же – слух прошел, а через неделю она нас отпустила.  
— Конечно, это я, — девушка наклоняет голову вбок и возвращает ладонь на стол. Она ведет ей по скатерти в сторону руки Кристи. Берет ее пальцы в свои. И больно выламывает запястье.  
— Ай, — очень тихо говорит Кристи.  
— Из наших скажи спасибо если половина мне всё это объяснила. Она нашла себе мужика и закрыла тему. Самое главное, так ведь многие делают. И не говорят ничего. Прямо как ты.  
Кристи заливается краской – уши, лицо и шея. Девушка выпускает ее руку.  
— Еще говорили, что это обычное дело, если две девочки выглядят как две девочки. Виски, блять, выбрить советовали. В качалку пойти.  
Кристи улыбается – и вовремя отдергивает руку.  
— А я даже не могла съехать отсюда. Потому что это моя квартира. И вещи твои не выкидывала. Потому что не понимала ничего. Ждала тебя тут, как мужика из армии.  
— Дольше, — говорит Кристи. Она держит руку под столом на коленях.  
— Мне отец звонил. Спрашивал, как дела, не стала ли я случайно нормальной. Просил дать трубку тебе. Рассказать, куда ты попадешь после смерти.  
— Ты поменяла дверь? — Кристи дует на чай.  
— Нет.  
— Поменяем.  
— Ты предлагаешь купить мне дверь? — девушка встает и отходит обратно к чайнику. Справа от плиты раковина, и она включает воду, подставляет руки под струю и долго моет их. — Ты ушла на два года раскладывать рейтинговые пасьянсы, а теперь предлагаешь купить мне дверь.  
— Я не знала, что так будет. Я увидела у метро скрипичную бабушку, и она играла музыку, которую там включали. Я никогда в жизни не падала в обморок. У нас отобрали телефоны. Всех врачей вызывали к нам, даже зубного. Я больная теперь. И мне страшно. Я не знала, что будет. Мне некуда больше идти. Конечно, я хочу купить дверь. Никогда больше из-за нее не выходить.  
— Крис, — девушка вытирает обе руки о брючины. Из окна дует.  
— Они звали меня Кристи.  
Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга. Из двух рук, которыми Кристи держит чашку, одна бледная и сухая, а другая мокрая и красная, потому что трогала подоконник.  
— Пойдем сейчас.

Они пробуют пройти правильным путем, но, разумеется, сбиваются и оказываются на деревянном помосте над катком. Под ногами у них блестит лед, в нем отражаются дутые куртки катающихся, цветные лампочки и нежизнеспособность всех песен о любви и праздниках, играющих на фоне.  
Осенние сапоги Кристи скользят по льду, когда они наконец слезают с помоста. Небо нависает, ровное, синее и темное.Снег больше не идет. Кристи едва не падает, и девушка крепко берет ее за руку у локтя. Они проходят по газону, по другому газону, перелезают через пластиковые ленты, обходят оранжевое заграждение, они ничего не говорят друг другу, когда из-за длинного металлически блестящего здания показывается гигантская металлическая паучиха.  
Наверное, как раз из-за ее размера кажется, что она всегда была здесь. Хотя Кристи отлично известно – когда она в прошлый раз была здесь, давно это было, никакой паучихи не было. Они приближаются к ней, шагая вдоль зеркальной стены, и песни о любви вдруг стихают. Как выключили.  
Кристи уже видела ее – или не ее, другую, у той не было этих огромных мраморных шаров под брюхом, _другого_ , – давно, когда совсем маленькой была с родителями во Франции. Жаркий майский день. Они стоят втроем в сувенирном магазине, разноцветные майки и кружки вопят, что любят Париж, Кристи медленно проворачивает по часовой стрелке стойку с игральными картами – выбирает подарок для бабушки. Бабушка много лет не выходит из дома, из каждой поездки они привозят ей колоду карт, она быстро замусоливает их потрескавшимися, распухшими от артрита пальцами с длинными глянцевыми ногтями, и они привозят ей новую. Кристи выбирает, а мать ненавязчиво заслоняет спиной витрину, где выложены колоды с голыми женщинами. Кристи восемь лет, и мать ничего не знает о ее будущих отношениях с женщинами и картами.  
Прежде чем войти паучихе под брюхо, она пугается – а потом входит и сразу перестает бояться. Металлическая стена сбоку и купол сверху заслоняют ей всё опасное. Длинные, узловатые, теплого желтоватого оттенка паучьи ноги дважды крестом сходятся у нее над головой, золотисто поблескивают, округлый живот похож на улей с медом, на гроздь спелых тропических фруктов. Разве не хорошо потеряться в лесу – разве не хорошо, ведь там тихо. С милой рай и в шалаше.  
— Людо, — только и говорит она и садится на землю, прислоняясь спиной к ее коленям. Девушка тянет ее за рукав, и они вместе лежат на брусчатке в одежде не по погоде и смотрят вверх.  
— Людовище, как это называется?  
Девушка поворачивается и недоверчиво заглядывает ей в лицо. А потом говорит:  
— Мамочка.  
Парное дыхание поднимается вверх. Оно стынет, не успев пощекотать мамочке живот и осесть капельками на металле.  
— Всё изменится, — говорит Людо, и это становится ясно, когда она говорит. — Всё будет новым.


	6. Новый год. Ольга

*

Ольга ловит попутку. Стоит, выбросив руку с растопыренными пятью пальцами красиво в сторону, перенеся вес на одну ногу, а на другую не перенося. Прямо стоит, не прячется. Посреди дороги, ни влево ни вправо, сколько хватит глаз, ни одной остановки. Пустое холодное шоссе. Ольге бояться нечего – кто бы здесь ни появился, ее не узнает. Поэтому мы и назовем ее сразу Ольгой. Нас не знает уже она, поэтому нам бояться нечего тоже. Да и чего страшного-то – пустое холодное шоссе, девушка стоит, покачивается с носка на каблук, выбросив руку в сторону, длинные черные волосы спрятав под воротник. Нам если и не по себе, то только потому, что мы знаем, как они могли извиваться еще недавно на чаепитиях в Королевстве – а другим по себе, каждому по себе, а других здесь и нет.  
Из-за поворота выруливает длинная серая фура. Есть в фурах какая-то монолитность, неторопливость, даже если они мчат, осознание собственной масштабности. Так, наверное, выглядели в Королевстве осадные башни. У Ольги по лбу пробегает настороженность – наверное, она тоже об этом думает, – но немедленно вылетает в другое ухо. Фура всё так же неторопливо осознанно замирает у обочины. Тут не думать – доставать надо. Ольга убирает замерзшую руку в карман, перешагивает серую лужу и дергает на себя дверь.  
В кабине сидит человек в футболке. Что бы там ни сочиняли древние греки, персонажу толковому сразу становится ясно, что сами слова «бог» и «машина» соединились в словосочетание исключительно для того, чтобы описать его. Пару секунд человек и Ольга молча смотрят друг на друга – не вменим им этого в вину, ведь не всякий день встречаешь такие бицепсы и не всякий день к тебе в машину залезают девочки в сапогах. Нам самим такая возможность выпала только потому, что она выпала этим двоим, а мы умеем смотреть. И не отвлекаться на писанину чрезмерно, чтобы уследить, когда Ольга наконец запрыгнет на подножку и захлопнет за собой дверь, а человек приглушит радио.  
Дальше – всё, знай записывай елки в снегу, считай оставшиеся серые лужи и белесые облака через окно в темных брызгах. Сочтем верно – вначале станет слово, и слово будет:  
— Откуда путь держишь, красавица?  
Человек затягивается, и крутит ручку на своей водительской дверце, и стряхивает пепел в окно.  
— Из Королевства, — охотно отвечает Ольга. — За семью горами. Я закурю?  
Она достает свою сигарету и прижимает ее к сигарете пока что вполне добродетельного водилы.  
Тут нам, надо признать, становится чуточку страшно. Как было сказано выше, сами мы никогда с дальнобойщиками не связывались, а истории про них читали всякие – Королевство курит от этих двоих в сторонке. А если этот страх, как радио, приглушить и прислушаться к себе повнимательнее, обнаруживается еще один, тоже основанный на каких-никаких свидетельствах.  
Ольга-то разговаривает. Голос у нее низкий и звучный, язык разве что иногда спотыкается на «р». И глаза на месте – славные, цепкие карие глаза. Что же, и порезов от зеркал никаких нет? По большому секрету – есть, только не от зеркал, и сейчас они под митенками и рукавами свитера и пальто. Но нечего лезть под одежду малознакомым людям. Ольга, кажется, нам теперь как раз такая и есть. Малознакомая.  
— Давным-давно, — говорит она, улыбаясь и прикладывая свободную от сигареты руку к теплой печке, — в крошечном городе между семи холмов жила девочка, у которой живот к спине от голода прилип. Отец и мать у нее были, оба живы и здоровы, но с их животами дело обстояло не лучше, поэтому в один прекрасный день девочка сбежала от них куда глаза глядят. Хотела сама себя прокормить. Выходило у нее хуже некуда. И однажды, когда она уже приготовилась помереть, в крошечном городе случился крошечный переворот. Править городом стал человек, которого звали защитником. Чтобы подтвердить безраздельность своей власти, он решил пройти по городу, выбрать любую из городских дам себе в жены и убить того, кто встанет у него на пути. Только убивать никого не пришлось. Потому что больше всех ему приглянулась голодная девочка. Он взял ее к себе в замок, накормил, нарядил в шелка и бархат и осыпал золотом. Это я и была.   
— Как тебя зовут хоть? — спрашивает человек. Скорее всего, ни одно слово не вызывает у него доверия – но по лицу его ровно столько их и прочтешь, а в голову лезть неловко. Он-то не лезет. Он только включает поворотник – сообщает пристроившейся сзади машине, что на встречке впереди никого, и можно не тащиться за его монолитным задом.  
— Оля, — говорит Ольга, выбрасывая сигарету в окно.  
— Та самая Оля? — он берется за баранку левой рукой и правой пытается, судя по интенсивности движений, проткнуть себе барабанную перепонку.  
Ольга смеется.  
— Та самая.  
Их подрезает черный джип с тонированными стеклами – с такой верхотуры он кажется очень маленьким и наглым. Водила долго лениво сигналит ему.  
— Что там дальше в твоей сказке? — спрашивает он наконец. Ольга оживляется:  
— Жили мы с моим защитником долго и не тужили. А потом случилось много всего. В городе снова решили что-то перевернуть, и так я попала в плен к другой городской даме. Ее мужа звали помещиком, и это имя до того ему подходило, что он сбежал от нее в деревню, к тетке, в глушь. Она украла меня и заперла в своей пыточной комнате. Стены этой комнаты были увешаны зеркалами, поли потолок тоже были зеркальными, в ней день и ночь горел яркий свет. Стоило несчастной жертве туда попасть, как комната начинала постепенно раскаляться, блики света прыгали в зеркалах, всё дрожало и плавилось, и так до тех пор, пока злодейка не открывала дверь, и обожженная, измученная жертва не выкатывалась наружу. Может, ты думаешь, что я так флиртую, но это неправда. Меня держали в комнате три дня и три ночи. Мои волосы обуглились – видишь, какие черные? Мои глаза ослепли от вспышек. Мое горло охрипло от криков, и я откусила себе язык…  
Они резко входят в поворот, и нас, простите, сносит далеко назад – через жесткие еловые лапы, покатые лужи и сырые облака, – и мы перестаем слышать даже те обрывки разговоров, что просачивались в оконные щелочки. Водительские кабины у фур небольшие, два человека еще влезают, а для третьего места нет. Так что, может быть, разговор у Ольги с водилой был совсем не о том, или его вовсе не было, а мы слушали радио. Через стекло в слякотных мутных пятнах только по губам читать.

*

_«Приступая к разговору о шутах, я, Отто Хандшпиль, наследственный дворянин, верный короне, не хотел бы допустить заблуждения, могущего бросить тень на мое доброе имя. Предмет, избранный мной для описания, касается меня не более, чем управление Экседрой. С шутами я никогда не встречался, дел не имел и не заговаривал. Стоит также принять во внимание то обстоятельство, что вследствие моей крайней осторожности и суеверности, я, если бы мне и довелось встретиться когда-либо с одним из шутов, приложил бы все усилия, чтобы без последствий завершить эту встречу»._

Нужно признать, иногда в человеческих затылках обнаруживаются мысли, сформулированные чуточку чересчур витиевато. Странное свойство таких мыслей в том, что переиначить их совершенно невозможно. Они так же монолитны в мире мыслей, как фуры в мире машин – фуры вроде той, из которой только что выбралась целая и невредимая Ольга. О чем здесь разговор, легко понять тому, кто когда-нибудь играл на сцене. Или тому, кто когда-нибудь перечитывал стихи, написанные им же в четырнадцать лет. Ольга бы поняла. В конце концов, именно ее мысленные монолиты мы здесь обсуждаем. Нет, мы не влезали ей в голову. Мы бы ни за что. Она ведь не какой-то студент Борис, введенный в повествование для одного только его оживления. Нужно снова признать – подобные умственные конструкции чрезвычайно легко материализуются. Это обличает в их хозяевах хороших актеров и страстных поэтов.  
Ольга стоит за стойкой и протирает стакан. В голове у нее крутятся, едва ли не звякая, в такт движениям руки, эти несколько предложений. Длинноватых, слишком вычурных, не вполне соответствующих духу эпохи. Когда, впрочем, мамочке было дело до эпохи. Мы знаем – не зря же тряслись весь день по подмосковным железным и не очень дорогам, – что никогда.  
— Две двойных текилы.  
А волшебное слово?  
Это тебе не Климент Иванович.  
Интересно, почему они не сыграли трактат? По напыщенности он не сильно отличался от других образцов мамочкиной прозы.  
С другой стороны, она вообще не давала им теоретических текстов. Писала их – объясняла себе самой повороты сюжета, – а на них злилась, когда они не сразу уясняли, сколько человек в комнате, где беседуют Тоби, Тобиас, Кристи и Королева Крести.  
С другой стороны мужчина ставит стакан на стойку. Ольга выводит пальцем по дереву интонационную кривую последней фразы.  
— Повторить?  
— Повтори.  
В баре пусто. Мертвый час – ранний вечер тридцать первого декабря, у черта на рогах, никакой праздничной программы. Ближе к полуночи подгребет парочка скоморохов посмотреть на президента.  
Ольга наливает текилу, цепляет на край стакана лимон. Привычка вырабатывается за две недели, теперь ее не собьешь даже такой чепухой, как трактат о шутах.  
— Что скучаешь? — лезет мужик. Ольга пожимает плечами:  
— Больше не скучаю, ты же здесь.  
Фамильярничать она не боится – из здешних собеседников один из тысячи не поленится разозлиться, а она почти наверняка свалит отсюда раньше, чем обслужит тысячу человек. Разнокалиберный опыт показывает, что большие начальники еще и любят такое. Это слово (как она отвыкла от него за последний месяц) делает вид, что все равны. И позволяет откровенничать, как под утро на пьянке в старшей школе.  
Ольга проходила всё это много раз.  
– Я ненадолго, – скалит зубы – всё-таки не мужик, мужчина. Для мужика у него слишком модная майка под слишком модным пиджаком и слишком шарфик на шее. Свежая стрижка – ниже бровей всё сбрито под ноль, оставшееся он собирает в хвостик и выглядит современно и нелепо. Они с мамочкой стали бы добрыми друзьями.  
Ольга наливает ему еще.  
Четверть часа спустя – простим себе это выпадение из эфира, в мире есть вещи интереснее распития алкоголя, – он припадает к стойке рукой с обручальным кольцом и укоризненно смотрит на Ольгу. Она уже знает, что дома у него любимая жена и дочь, в багажнике машины подарки, а в душе дыра. Эта песенка стара во всех вариациях. То, что он к ней не клеится, тоже не ново – хотя, безусловно, приятно. С мужчинами у Ольги сложно, и стереотипами о дальнобойщиках лимит на сегодня исчерпан.  
Нет, сегодняшнему явно надо чего-то другого. И Ольга не понимает, чего. И это свежо.  
— Я дурак, — говорит он наконец. Ольга поднимает бровь. — И у меня брат есть. Так вышло, что мы когда выросли, долго общались ближе, чем братья обычно, — он ведет рукой по стойке и сшибает пустой стакан. Слушает, как звенит. Улыбается краем рта. — Живете в маленьком городке, учиться, понятно, едете в городок побольше, тут бы и разметало. А мы, как это сказать, работать начали вместе. И двадцать лет еще, даже больше, пахали бок о бок. Всю страну объездили на одной плацкартной полке, — смеется. — Бесили друг друга страшно.  
Его что-то грызет – Ольга всё понимает, – только не понимает, _что_. Все эти штучки с телепатией остались в мамочкиных фантазиях. Он достает зажигалку и крутит ее в пальцах, бессмысленно щелкает огоньком. За стойкой теперь не покуришь. Выходить он не хочет. Рожай давай, время не ждет. Может, он какой-нибудь непростой человек и не говорит о себе, потому что у стен есть уши? Чиновник какой или телеведущий? Ольга в политику не лезет и телевизор не смотрит. Скоро шуты за президентом придут.  
Ольге мы помочь никак не можем, но себе почему бы не помочь.  
Зря мы, оказывается, уходили гулять по бару – не отошли бы, видели бы, как пиджак из-под стрижки наискосок разглядывал Ольгу и беспокоился. Он за жизнь перевидал слишком много таких, как она – длинных темноволосых девиц с внимательными глазами. Хорошо хоть, у этой рот черным не измазан – наш герой много лет беседует с терапевтом, избавляется от нервного тика при виде черных ртов. И красных ртов. И всяких разных ртов. Любых – когда они округляются, изгибаются, распахиваются, щерятся и вопят: а что вопят, говорить не будем, хотя эта мысль у него в голове – из тех, которые можно ощупать руками. Мы же и так все поняли. Кое-кто сидит перед Ольгой в модно заплетенном шарфике и хочет рассказать ей кое-что, что никогда не расскажет терапевту – и боится, что завтра это вылетит кое-куда. Ему ли не знать, сколько пакостей о нем пишут. Ему не привыкать. А всё равно страшно и гадко будет нечаянно прочитать правду.  
Но текилы делают свое дело.  
Текилы – они свое дело знают.  
— Так вот, цапаться мы цапались, но с кем по-другому? Дело не в том. Он был всегда из чувствительных, мама, помню, боялась сперва, что у него с головой беда, а потом – что не с головой. Звонила мне в общежитие в ночи – Вадик, говорит, вдруг он…  
Вдруг повисает тишина.  
В баре всё еще пусто, и раскрывший без нашей помощи инкогнито Вадик вцепляется взглядом в лицо Ольги, готовясь пообещать ей закопать ее живьем, если хоть слово… Ольга, пробивающая кулаком крышку гроба – до этого бы даже мамочка не додумалась. Вот что спирт животворящий делает.  
Ольга, конечно, врубается, что исповедует кого-то известного – но как объяснить, что ей он не известен вовсе, всё еще не знает. В глазах напротив можно прочесть слишком много журналистских отговорок. Поэтому она просто стучит по горлышку бутылки и поднимает его упавший стакан.  
Вадик еще пару секунд буравит ее взглядом – и продолжает изображать человека в пиджаке.  
— Короче, тонкой он был душевной организации. Ему, например, кошмары всё время снились. Он пришел как-то сутра, говорит: был во сне с девчонкой, классная такая, вся в черном, мордочка белая – так и сказал, мордочка, – тащит меня куда-то… а я ничего, это же девяностые, денег ни копейки, баб днем с огнем не сыщешь, мы молодые были – ты прости, – так вот, говорит, заводит меня в какую-то кулису, типа в ДК или в театре, я ей юбку задрал, а там ничего. Плоско. И ноги на шарнирах, как кукольные.  
Он делает глоток из стакана, но только ополовинивает его. Ольга понимает – будет еще.  
— Или тоже – опять, говорит, та девочка, только теперь уже вроде не фарфоровая, нормальная, и волосы короче… берет пистолет и стреляет в меня – и я просыпаюсь – а там опять она, и еще раз то же… сон во сне, знаешь…  
Он наваливается на стойку и приближает лицо к лицу Ольги. Пахнет лимоном и алкоголем.  
— А один раз ввалился ко мне в комнату посреди ночи, мы тогда были… в командировке, что ли – и говорит: там был комната, вся в зеркалах, а в ней девка – не эта, другая… я тогда этих его девиц, наверное, наизусть знал… комната, говорит, зеркальная – как на аттракционах, я еще дочку в такие водил. И эта девка –она плачет вроде как, он к ней подходит – а у нее кровь изо рта, куча крови… он наклоняется – а там откушенный язык, дергается так, как хвост у ящерицы.  
Они замирают оба. И теперь мы здесь, и теперь нам видно – у Ольги лицо такое же, как у него.  
Ольга очень не хочет обратно. Даже так, через сон брата пьяного неудавшегося чиновника двадцатилетней давности. Даже если всё это неправда. Особенно если всё это неправда.  
Он приходит в себя первым.  
— Его так колбасило от них… Я, блядь, как сейчас помню. Нафига я это помню. А тогда веселился. Говорил, мол, ничего. Тебе после них… работается лучше.  
Ольга смотрит на него и молчит. У нее не такая богатая история несвоевременных откровений, и ей не хочется начинать.  
— Он живой, — по-своему понимает ее безымянный Вадик. — Живой, делает че-то свое, счастлив вроде. Не знаю, можно ли быть счастливым с таким в голове. Мы не общаемся только. Виделись последний раз в начале года – и еще столько же не видеться бы. Себе дороже. А от этого всё равно мерзко как-то.  
Ольга совсем невежливо жрет его глазами. Он кривится и отводит со лба прядь волос:  
— Ну скажи что-нибудь. А то что мне, одному, что ли… кишки по проезжей части раскладывать.  
Интересная просьба к барменше – собираются резонно заметить все незримо присутствующие в помещении. Но Ольга открывает рот и говорит:  
— Я последние четыре недели играла карточную королеву. Причем за всё это время я так и не поняла, что мы, собственно, делали – загонистую эскорт-вечеринку, ролевую игру, психологический эксперимент или, может, артхаусное кино. Нам давали бумажки на подпись, но кто читает бумажки? Мне деньги были нужны. Теперь вот тут зависаю, слушаю всяких полуночников вроде тебя. До сих пор как в несознанке. За месяц сто раз забудешь, как тебя зовут. Театр жестокости, мать его.  
Он вдруг усмехается.  
— Это я знаю как бывает, — Ольга снова застывает со своей стороны стойки. — А представь, кто-нибудь насмотрелся бы на тебя в таком виде и писал бы про это истории. Типа про тебя.  
— И такое было, — кивает она. — Хотя мне-то еще ладно. Я там по большей части тихо сидела, играла припадочную, про меня и сказать-то надо постараться. Нас там четыре девчонки было. Моя героиня – Ольга, а еще Эльза, Агата и Кристи.  
Собеседник снова дергается. Что за день сегодня такой дерганый? Но Ольга не удивляется. Ясное дело, всё это по щелчку не пройдет. Пожелавший остаться анонимным собеседник со своими стремными байками приходится ей кстати. Только он, очевидно, очень спешит. Чем еще объяснить то, что он застегивает куртку, а на стойке уже лежат деньги (сильно, надо признать, больше, чем за текилу)?  
Точнее сказать – чем еще Ольге это объяснить?  
Когда он открывает дверь, Ольга слышит звуки – по улице явно движется компания, еще не завершающая рейд по барам. Ольга берет в руку стакан из-под текилы и говорит:  
— С новым годом.


	7. сидящие люди

Мали ложится в больницу утром во вторник.  
до этого она неделю ложилась на кафель в кухне – красный с белыми уголками – и говорила, что ни в какую больницу она не согласна. ни в какую не соглашалась. ни в какую. она перестала завтракать и обедать. вместо этого тайком от Агаты и Рема наедалась хлебом по ночам. утром Рем не находил хлеба для своих бутербродов и возмущался. Мали возмущенно визжала: нечего пить по ночам! сам небось съел и забыл! Агата одинаково укоризненно смотрела на Рема и на нее. и все повторялось заново. на третий день Мали перестала разговаривать. тайком от Агаты и Рема по ночам она разговаривала сама с собой. потом она перестала мыть голову. но этого никто даже не заметил – волосы у нее были прямые, но жесткие, их было много, и за оставшиеся три дня они не успели засалиться.  
у Мали на верхнем веке, спрятанный в надежном месте под челкой, вспух и воспалился красный волдырь. Агата взяла ее к доктору, и доктор сказал, что ей нужно во вторник утром ложиться в больницу, дышать усыпляющим газом и выворачивать веко, чтобы его разрезать и заново сшить. Мали, разумеется, страшно взбесилась. она никогда не слушала людей, которые говорили, что ей что-то нужно. Агату и Рема она поэтому тоже слушать не собиралась. но утром во вторник неожиданно оказалось, что и они ее слушать не собираются и положат ее под нож. это было что-то новенькое. она бы даже удивилась. если бы не была так зла.  
теперь вот она сидит на койке с натянутой на дурной матрас мерзкой зеленой простыней, переводит взгляд со стены, выкрашенной в цвет поросячьей блевотины, на дурацкую белую раковину со следами ржавчины, и потом обратно на стену. стена не несущая и короткая – короче, чем койка. коек в палате всего четыре – две, на одной из которых сидит Мали, слева от недоделанной стены, и две справа. на двух правых тоже сидят.  
Мали принципиальная, но не тупая – раз уж она здесь оказалась, продолжать молчать и не жрать ничего, кроме ночного хлеба, не имеет смысла. поэтому она познакомилась с соседками сразу, стоило Агате и Рему выйти за дверь.  
ближе к стенке сидит Рейна. у нее пышные рыжие волосы – не копна, как у Мали, а именно пышные, они вьются и такие тонкие, что Мали со своей койки не может разглядеть ни один отдельный волосок. только на щетке, которая лежит у Рейны на тумбочке и которой она каждое утро сто раз проводит по волосам. но сейчас Мали щетку не видит. еще у Рейны толстые ноги и большая грудь, и Мали ей страшно завидует. потому что часто, когда она не смотрит в зеркало – а Мали смотрит в зеркало редко, – она представляет себя очень большой, потому что нельзя быть маленькой с ногами-палками и руками-палками, когда ты столько всего чувствуешь и столько всего хочешь делать. и если она случайно видит себя в зеркале, то страшно злится. потому что если ты представляешь себя не такой, какая ты есть – это значит, что нужно что-то делать, чтобы стать такой, какой ты себя представляешь. но пока зеркал рядом нет, Мали вполне достаточно того, что она представляет! короче говоря, она хотела бы ноги и грудь как у Рейны, и большие пальцы с овальными ногтями в больших серебристых кольцах, как у Рейны, и мозоли на пятках от хождения босиком – они у Рейны какие-то очень увесисто розовые. Мали ходит босиком сколько себя помнит, но у нее никогда таких не было.  
Рейна сидит по-турецки, положив свои прекрасные пятки себе на ляжки, и слушает дисковый плеер. у Мали был такой, ей его отдала Агата, но Мали его случайно сломала, а новый ей не купили, потому что купили другой, маленький с одной кнопкой, какой не сломать. Рейне нравится музыка, от которой у Мали сводит зубы – она слышит немного даже через стену, – потому что там все тоскуют. Мали терпеть не может тосковать и когда тоскуют другие. надо признать, Рейна совсем не кажется тоскующей. даже когда у нее из ушей торчат наушники ее тоскливого плеера, а изо лба катетер.  
Рейна попала в больницу, в одну палату с Мали, из другой страны. она не могла приехать на поезде, потому что нужно было добраться быстро, поэтому летела на самолете. Мали никогда не летала на самолете. Рейна до этого тоже. она пошла гулять во дворе своего дома на окраине маленького города, и человек вышел из другого двора и выстрелил ей в лицо из пистолета. он сказал: я в тебя шмальну, и мне ничего не сделают. после того, как выстрелил, и это было ужасно глупо, потому что если бы он сказал до, Рейна, может, успела бы убежать. и ему ничего не сделали. а Рейне сделали пять операций. пуля прошла через глаз насквозь и застряла за два миллиметра до мозга, и за пять операций ее так и не вытащили.  
напротив Рейны лицом к ней и Мали сидит Луша. у нее тонкие волосы странного серого цвета, собранные в хвост, и такие же веснушки, как будто она прыгала через костер. Луша грызет ногти на руках и обдирает руками ногти на ногах. она невысокая, как Мали, но широкая, и у нее тоже толстые ноги, и Мали ей тоже завидует. но только за ноги. в остальном Луша ей совсем не нравится. у нее кошачье имя, но она похожа на мышь. и говорит тонким визгливым мышиным голосом. она, наверное, сама это понимает, потому что ее историю Мали рассказала Рейна. два месяца назад Луша перестала видеть краем левого глаза. не левым глазом, а только краем. машины слева появлялись внезапно, и люди тоже как будто впрыгивали в картинку, а справа выходили медленно и степенно. Луше было очень забавно на все это смотреть. она не стала никому говорить. ей было особо и некому. с друзьями они такое не обсуждали, всегда находилось что-нибудь поважнее, да Луша до этого никогда и не думала, что могла бы долго интересоваться чем-то таким бессмысленным. смотреть, как тебе в глаз впрыгивают люди. что за ерунда. то ли дело смотреть на Яна на первой парте. или на дядьку, который согласился купить пива. тут уж не очень важно, впрыгнул он или не впрыгнул. хоть бы раком на карачках, если ему так хочется. так вот, она не стала никому говорить, а потом перестала видеть всем левым глазом. тогда пришлось сказать, и ее положили в больницу. Луша раньше никогда не лежала в больнице и не бывала так близко к центру города. у нее отслоилась сетчатка, и врачи говорят, что это теперь навсегда.  
Рейна еще сказала, что к Луше приходит мамаша. мамаша считает, что Луша должна есть мясо, чтобы выздороветь, и приносит ей теплые котлеты в кастрюле. Рейна и Луша отлично понимают, что это бред, но котлеты всегда съедают. здешнее лучше не есть, сказала Рейна. Мали не стала говорить им, что никогда не ела котлет.  
они больше ничего ей не рассказывали, но Мали сразу все поняла и вообразила, как было.  
однажды мамаша Луши принесла ей теплых котлет, погладила ее по головке и ушла. тогда Рейна с Лушей съели котлеты. потом они пошли в столовку и выпили там компот и пальцами выковыряли ягоды. Мали звонко прихлопывает комара у себя на руке. от комара по руке размазывается красное пятно, и она щелбаном сшибает его на простыню, а с простыни ногой стряхивает на пол. короче, они выковыряли ягоды, потом вернулись в палату и долго трепались. потом пришла медсестра и сделала какие-то медицинские дела. Мали прочитала на листке с распорядком дня, что медсестра приходит каждый вечер, но она сама только оказалась здесь, поэтому еще не знает, что именно она делает. короче, медсестра пришла, потоптала-потоптала, пощипала-пощипала и свалила наконец. и тогда настало время ложиться спать. по распорядку еще должен был быть перекус перед сном, но Рейна сказала, что все медсестры хотят как можно скорее разойтись по домам, поэтому кефир и печенья выдают прямо за ужином, только чтобы их получить, надо приходить раньше всех, а они с Лушей не хотят, чтобы их строили. и потом… Мали прижимается подбородком к собственному плечу и долго сосредоточенно выдавливает прыщик. он вскочил жутко неудобно, приходится вывернуться и долго цеплять его ногтем. наконец он щелкает и лопается, и она удовлетворенно вытирает пальцы о простыню. так вот, потом… потом они улеглись спать, как хорошие девочки, на одной подушке, потому что Рейна давно, еще позавчера утром, обещала дать Луше послушать песню. она и дала, еще позавчера утром, но песня была такая крутая, что они теперь все время ее слушали и даже немножко подпевали иногда. это, конечно, тоскливо, потому что песня, которая нравится Рейне, могла быть только тоскливой, а это значит, что Луше нравится такая же музыка, как Рейне. или это значит что-то другое. это точно значит что-то другое, потому что когда они уже в сотый раз начали слушать эту безмозглую тоскливую песню, Луша повернула голову, которая и так лежала у Рейны на плече, и поцеловала ее в щеку – Рейну, а не собственную голову, ясное дело. и тогда Рейна тоже повернула голову и поцеловала Лушу в губы – она просто должна была, потому что, во-первых, Рейна на полтора года старше, а во-вторых, с Луши сталось бы снести нафиг ее катетер. уж как классно было бы, в первый раз целуясь, выворотить изо лба у Рейны катетер и захлебнуться в ее крови. а так все вышло вполне себе цивилизованно. и никто не сунулся невовремя в палату – потому что медсестры давно разошлись по домам. и от песни все предплечья у них обеих были в мурашках. и оба зрячих глаза – если они, конечно, не сообразили их закрыть, Мали почему-то вообразила, что нет – смотрели в оба незрячих. потому что и Рейна, и Луша оказались в одной палате с Мали из-за проблем с правым глазом. смотрели в оба. и можно было представить, что глаз прямо перед тобой несфокусированно пялится в пространство тебя, потому что обладательнице этого глаза приятно, аж жуть. Мали легко могла все это представить.  
чуточку сложнее представить, что делать ей самой, когда настанет вечер, и нужно будет лечь спать и притворяться, что спишь, пока эти две сосутся за недоделанной стеной.  
но пока еще день. солнце крепко сидит на своей жердочке. дежурная медсестра в коридоре, тощая усатая старуха с малиновыми губами, сидит на своем стуле. Рейна и Луша сидят на своих койках. а Мали сидит на своей.


End file.
